De visita al Madrid Mágico
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Una "bruja marialioncera" viaja a Madrid a un evento académico, y allá se conseguirá con otras vertientes de la magia, en un relato que pretendía participar en el reto "Más Allá del Reino Unido" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black", y que es un homenaje de la "Magia Venezuelensii" al "Potterverso Sorg-expandido", creado por Sorg-esp.


**De visita al Madrid mágico **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de **Sorg-esp ("Magia Hispanii"),** fortalecida y aumentada por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du, Graystone Griffinstilkin,** **Muselina, Gaheller, Nea Poulain, Victoire Black, Millie M, **y muchos integrantes del Foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**" de ffn; los personajes que reconozcan de la "Magia Hispanii", "Magia Chilena" y "Magia Tripeira/Do Porto" pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, a quienes agradezco la oportunidad de sumarlos a las aventuras de mis "Magos Venezuelensii", y a quienes espero hacer justicia.

* * *

Capítulo 1:

**La llegada a Madrid (1)**

_Aeropuerto "Barajas", Madrid; sábado 8 de abril de 2.012, 11:35 a.m. local_

Andreína Hernández se estiró cuan larga era cuando sintió que el avión de Air Europa detuvo totalmente su "carreteo" en la pista del Aeropuerto de Barajas, cercano a Madrid. Luego de soltar el cinturón de seguridad, tomó su maletín "de mano", del cual sacó su pasaporte, para salir del avión.

Luego de pasar el "check in" de la aduana y recoger su maleta, Andreína se dirigió a los servicios, donde se "refrescaría" antes de tomar un taxi para llegar al hotel. No se imaginaba que justo en el momento que cerró la puerta del cubículo, se encontraría con el espíritu de una dama, quien la miraba con interés.

La venezolana, quien poseía la capacidad de comunicarse con los fallecidos, pues en el momento que pidió a "las cortes" de la "Tradición Marialioncera" que no la usaran como "materia",(2) obtuvo que le fortalecieran su condición de "médium", se sorprendió y se comunicó mentalmente con esa "fantasmal" presencia:

—_Bueenos días, señora(3) _—saludó, intentando sonar segura.

—_Buenos días, Andreína_ —respondió el espíritu, usando igualmente el medio mental, sorprendiendo a la bruja venezolana—. _Todavía no me conoces, soy Sara Amatriaín, y quiero ayudarte en lo que necesites para sentirte cómoda aquí en España._

—_Pues, gracias por su amabilidad, señora Sara; de verdad no esperaba que alguien de estos lados me recibiera._

—_Lo sé, no es fácil para alguien de allende llegar a nuestra ciudad, y mucho menos encontrar su zona mágica._

—_¿Zona mágica?_ —Andreína se sorprendió, pues nunca había escuchado de _eso, _provocando una sonrisa en Sara.

—_Sí, en Madrid tenemos una zona mágica, que si lo deseas, te puedo enseñar._

—_Bueno, no me parece mala la idea. Ahora_ —sonrojándose, y haciendo sonreir nuevamente a Sara—, _¿me permitiría hacer lo que vine a hacer acá?_

Una carcajada retumbó en la mente de Andreína, cuando Sara la vió señalar el excusado.

—_¡Por supuesto! ¡No faltaba más! ¡Te espero afuera!_

Cuando Andreína percibió que se había quedado sola, se sonrió, y mirando al techo del baño, se dijo mentalmente que este viaje a Madrid, al Congreso Iberoamericano de Salud y Educación Física Universitaria, para presentar su trabajo de doctorado en Educación Física, que obtuvo mención Publicación por la Universidad de Carabobo, tendría un ingrediente espiritista adicional.

—Sólo espero que la Reina no me abandone —se dijo en un susurro, recibiendo mentalmente la respuesta por parte de la _Negra Tomasa, _su "guía espiritual" de la "Tradición Marialioncera":

—_Tranquila, mi negrita, la señora Sara es de fiar, confía en ella tanto como confías en mí._

Con esa afirmación, y luego de satisfacer sus necesidades fisiológicas, Andreína salió al pasillo, donde Sara la esperaba sonriente.

—_Muy bien, Andreína,_ —le dijo mientras se le acercaba—, _¿A qué parte de Madrid vas?_

—_Bueno, el Congreso va a ser en el Palacio de los Deportes (4) _—Sara afirmó en silencio—, _pero yo tengo reservación en el hotel Hesperia Hermosilla, en la calle Hermosilla, cerca de la Biblioteca Nacional de España._

—_Entiendo. Si lo deseas, podemos coger el Metro_ —indicaba Sara mientras observaban un gran mapa de la ciudad, en una valla iluminada del aeropuerto, donde se mostraban las diversas líneas del Metro de Madrid— _y así llegamos a la estación de Serrano, y de ahí sólo quedaría caminar dos calles hasta el hotel._

—_Nooo_ —dijo Andreína, evidenciando su cansancio—, _disculpe, señora Sara, pero yo estoy molida _—Sara sonrió con esta expresión, y por el cansancio reflejado en el rostro de la venezolana—,_ el vuelo fue largo, prefiero agarrar un taxi. El Metro lo podemos dejar para mañana domingo, para aprender a llegar al Palacio de los Deportes._

—_Míralo aquí, Andreína _—Sara señaló en el mapa la ubicación del complejo deportivo donde se desarrollaría el Congreso—._ La estación de Goya está cerca, solo hay que cruzar la plaza de Salvador Dalí. En el 3M se llega en un pispás._

—_¿El "tres eme"?_

—_Metro Mágico de Madrid _—indicó Sara—._ Verdaderamente no conoces muchas de "nuestras" aportaciones a la ciudad. Venga, vamos a por el taxi._

* * *

Luego de llegar al hotel, registrarse y entrar a su habitación, Andreína suspiró sonoramente. Sara se dio cuenta que el cansancio de la bruja venezolana era más que evidente, por lo que le dijo:

—_Hagamos algo, Andreína _—ésta giró el rostro, pues se había lanzado hacia atrás en la cama, al sentarse en ella—. _Descansa, duerme lo que necesites, y cuando te hayas repuesto, me llamas y vengo, ¿te parece?_

—_Está bien, señora Sara _—respondió con voz que denotaba agotamiento—,_ voy a aprovechar de llamar a mi casa para avisar que ya estoy en el hotel._

—_Me parece bien._

Con esa lacónica respuesta, Sara se despidió de Andreína, quien tomó el teléfono de la habitación, pero al recordar que la recepcionista le había dicho que tendría acceso a la red inalámbrica del hotel, buscó la _tablet _para tratar de comunicarse vía Skype con los Hernández, en San Diego.

—Ojalá estén despiertos, en Venezuela deben ser las cinco de la mañana.

Efectivamente, al solicitar la llamada telefónica, recibió la respuesta que esperaba, la de su esposo Carlos Raúl Rojas:

—Buenos días, mi campeona ―Andreína sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, por la forma en que la llamaba su esposo, a quien conoció en las aulas de la Facultad de Educación de la Universidad de Carabobo, mientras estudiaban Educación Física y Deporte―, ¿cómo llegaste?

―Buenas tardes, mi campeón —respondió, tratando de evitar que su voz se oyera triste―, llegué bien, ya estoy en el hotel. ¿Cómo están los niños?

―Ya están tranquilos, Andrea —la mayor, de seis años― se quedó tranquila, entretenida con su primo José Francisco —hijo de _Frank, _hermano de Andreína, de tres años―, pero los morochos —Carlos y Daniel, de dos años recién cumplidos— se calmaron apenas cuando llegamos a la casa, estuvieron llorando toooodo el viaje desde Maiquetía hasta acá.

—¡Ay, mis niños! ¡Que Dios y la Reina me los bendiga! —exclamó, ya sin contener el llanto, sacando una carcajada de Carlos Raul, lo que le hizo reclamar―, ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que no puedo mandarle bendiciones a mis hijos?

―¡No, amor, no es eso! ―saltó Carlos, sorprendido―, es que te escuché tan emocionada.

―Si, bueno ―Andreína reconoció que se había sobrepasado, por lo que bajó su nivel de voz―, yo también los extraño, a ti y a ellos. ¿Sabes que me pasó algo, que ni yo misma me lo creo?

―¿Ajá? ¡Cuéntame! ―Carlos Raul se interesó, por lo que Andreína le contó su "encuentro" con Sara Amatriaín. Al finalizar, la bruja preguntó que pensaba su esposo:

—¿Qué te parece, mi amor? Tengo una "guía", ¡y es un fantasma!

—¿Tú crees que sea un fantasma? ―le respondió Carlos, encendiendo las alarmas―. No es que sepa mucho de eso, pero por lo que me cuentas, me parece que ella está en otro nivel, como un "espíritu ascendido" o algo así. No sé, tú me entiendes.

—Sí, yo te entiendo ―Andreína le dijo así sólo por compromiso, porque ese comentario de su esposo había puesto a funcionar su cerebro, tratando de interpretar ese planteamiento. Luego de uno o dos segundos en silencio, éste fue roto por un grito infantil, apenas audible:

―¡Papáaaa! ¡Daniel se despettoo!

―¡Ven, Andrea, tu mamá está al teléfono!

—¡Ay, sí, pásamela! ―Andreína no podía aguantar el llanto, no tenía más de 24 horas separada de su familia y ya los extrañaba. Apenas escuchó el _Aló, ¿mamá? _de su hija mayor, un par de gruesos lagrimones surcaron el rostro de la bruja―. ¡Hola, mi niña! ¡Que Dios y la Reina te bendigan!

—¡Mami! ―la pequeña Andrea se emocionó al oir la voz de su madre, pero en su condición de niña de seis años, lo primero que comentó fue―: ¡Mami, los morochos si son llorones! ¡Vinieron llorando por toda la autopista!

—Sí, mi cielo —le respondió, en una mezcla de alegría y tristeza―, recuerda que son pequeños y no entienden que tenga que viajar. ¿Cómo te estás portando tú?

—Yo me porto bien, mami… ¿y cuándo te vienes?

—Ay, mi cielito, por mí me regresara hoy mismo, pero tengo que quedarme una semana ―al oir el puchero de su hija, Andreína se sintió peor―. Sí, mi cielito, tengo que hacer por aquí. Te portas bien y ayudas a tu papá con los morochos, ¿sí?

―Sí, mami. Toma, papi.

Carlos Raul volvió a tomar el teléfono, suspirando, y haciendo suspirar a Andreína.

―Bueno, mi campeona, me imagino que te debe estar saliendo carísima la llamada.

―Tranquilo, eso lo paga la Universidad, pero igual en el hotel hay wifi gratuito. ¿Qué tenía Danielito?

―No, nada, sólo que se había despertado con el pañal sucio, lo usual ―Andreína volvió a suspirar―, y aproveché de revisar a Carlitos, pero ese sí está fino, durmiendo todavía.

—Gracias a Dios y a la Reina. Bueno, amor, yo voy a darme un baño, quizás duerma un rato, antes de comer y ver adonde puedo ir a trotar un rato.

―Bueno, me parece bien, trata de descansar para que te acostumbres al cambio de horario. ¿Hablamos más tarde?

―Está bien, mi cielo. Te amo, ¿sabes?

―Y yo a ti, mi campeona. Voy a tener la computadora prendida para cuando te conectes.

Luego de intercambiar besos, Andreína cerró la conexión, y lanzó la _tablet _a la cama, entre deprimida y frustrada. Deprimida por extrañar tan pronto a su familia, frustrada por no haber podido llevarlos con ella a Madrid.

Estuvo algunos instantes así, hasta que con una sacudida de cabeza, se decidió a organizarse, sacando la ropa que había llevado en la maleta, colocándola en el closet de la habitación, y ubicando sus artículos personales en una mesa de noche. Después se desnudó y entró a ducharse, recordando una canción de una banda de rock de Colombia, "Lenguaje de mi piel",(5) una hermosa balada rock, que le recordó a su amado Carlos Raúl.

Andreína, envuelta en sus recuerdos, y en la tibia cascada de agua que mojaba su piel, se mantuvo un largo rato en la ducha, relajándose. Cuando salió del baño, mucho más repuesta, decidió que comería algo en el restaurant del hotel, para luego buscar dónde trotar o ejercitarse, en lugar de dormir. La recepcionista le planteó una ruta muy atractiva:

―Bueno, señora Andreína, yo le sugiero correr en el Parque Del Retiro, justo al lado de la "Puerta de Alcalá"; para llegar allí, siga a la derecha hasta la Calle de Serrano, cruce a la izquierda y siga hasta la Puerta, cuando la vea, va a ver el Parque.

―Muchísimas gracias, creo que eso es lo que voy a hacer.

―Sí, porque decirle que baje por el Paseo de Recoletos, cruzando la plaza de Colón, la va a dejar algo lejos, aunque va a ver la Cibeles, y cerca la Puerta de Alcalá.

―También es buena opción ―reflexionó Andreína, cada vez más entusiasmada―, ya veré que se me ocurre. ¡Muchas gracias!

―_Me alegra que ya estés más animada._

―_¡Señora Sara! ―_Andreína se sorprendió al ver a Sara Amatriaín a su lado, cuando salió del hotel empezando su trote, lo que arrancó carcajadas a ambas ― _¿Me acompaña?_

―_Sí, ¿por qué no? El ejercicio no me haría daño, ¿no crees? _―nuevamente sonrieron, lo que para un observador externo sería una actitud particular en la deportista.

―_Voy a bajar por la calle Serrano para llegar al Parque Del Retiro, ¿le parece? ¿O prefiere que vayamos por el Paseo de Recoletos?_

―_Me gusta más por el Paseo, así ves la Cibeles y la Puerta de Alcalá no está muy lejos._

―_Bueno, vamos por ahí, usted me dice._

―_¡Seguro!_ ―una nueva carcajada sonó mentalmente en Andreína. La venezolana se sentía tranquila, segura con esta "guía turística 'del más allá'", por lo que bendijo mentalmente su capacidad de comunicarse con los fallecidos. Eso se lo ratificó Sara, al mencionarle―: _Ah, dile a tu marido que tiene razón, no soy un fantasma; yo no asusto, ayudo._

―_Se lo diré, señora Sara, y gracias nuevamente por acompañarme._

―_¡Tranquila, es un placer!_

Luego de una hora de trote y otra media hora de ejercicios variados en el Parque Del Retiro, y de ver La Diosa Cibeles, la Puerta de Alcalá y la Plaza de Colón; Andreína regresó al hotel, alegre, agotada y satisfecha de esta primera tarde en Madrid, asegurándose que esa sería su rutina al salir de las actividades del Congreso, que por su importancia académica se extendería por toda la semana. Sara aplaudió la idea de Andreína:

―_Me parece excelente, eres una mujer activa, deportista, y porque viajes no debes abandonar tus costumbres. Mira que me hiciste sudar._

―_¡Oh, vamos, señora Sara! _―se sonrió Andreína―._ ¡Usted no puede sudar!_

―_Lo se _―respondió entre risas―,_ pero no dejo que eso me moleste._

* * *

El domingo, luego de desayunar, Andreína y Sara salieron hacia el Palacio de los Deportes. Cuando la venezolana preguntó en la recepción del hotel a qué distancia se encontraba el complejo deportivo, la recepcionista le indicó, con mapa de Madrid en mano, que se encontraba a unas once calles hacia el este.

―¡Ah, pero es cerca! ―exclamó contenta Andreína―. ¡Puedo ir y venir caminando! Lo que tengo que hacer es ubicarme bien.

―Sí, baje hasta la calle de Goya, y de allí camine en dirección este hasta la Plaza de Salvador Dalí, que la va a encontrar en la esquina de Goya con la Calle de Alcalá; la plaza está justo frente al Palacio de los Deportes, seguro va a ver el edificio, es bastante grande.

―_¿No te lo dije, Andreína? _―le susurró mentalmente Sara―._ ¿Que está cerca del hotel? Desconfiada… _―Y haciendo un mohín le dio la espalda, aunque con una sonrisa en su rostro, alejándose hacia la puerta del hotel.

―Gracias… _¡Espere, señora Sara! ―_Andreína salió, y se encontró a Sara mostrándose dolida, aunque no podía aguantar la risa:

―_¡Claro! Prefieres creer a la recepcionista y no a mí. ¡Jmmm!_

―_¡De verdad, disculpe! ¡No quiero que se moleste conmigo! ―_Una nueva carcajada retumbó en la mente de Andreína, cuando vio a Sara acercarse y abrazarla espiritualmente.

―_¿Cómo crees que puedo molestarme contigo? Vamos, que la calle de Goya en ese sentido es cuesta arriba._

Así pasaron buena tarde del domingo, caminando hacia el Palacio de los Deportes, recorriendo la Calle de Alcalá hasta llegar a la Puerta de Alcalá, y de allí hasta la Plaza de La Cibeles. Durante su caminata, Andreína y Sara fueron intercambiando ideas sobre la forma en que la magia se concebía, tanto en la península Ibérica, según lo llamaba Sara, como en Venezuela:

―_¿O sea que ustedes acá en España tienen "tradiciones", y las familias se preparan en una o más de ellas?_

―_Así mismo, Andreína. Por ejemplo yo, aunque fui educada en la tradición Vascona, aprendí también la tradición Cásica Europea y la Cabalística._

―_Discúlpeme, señora Sara _―Andreína intentaba digerir tanta información como pudiera―, _¿pero que diferencia a una "tradición" de la otra?_

―_Bueno, en el caso de la tradición vascona, somos más naturalistas, estamos más en contacto con la "magia sin varita" y muchos de nuestros conjuros son en euskera, así que si alguien pretende hacer alguno y lo dice mal, puede verse en problemas. De hecho_ ―comentó esto con nostalgia―, _alcancé el máximo grado en mi tradición, el séptimo, como Belagile, hechicera, y llegué a ser Miembro del Consejo del Batzarre de los magos vascones, el concilio de todos los "aquelarres" _―Andreína sólo pudo emitir un silencioso ruido de admiración―._ La tradición cabalística tiene su origen en los magos sefarditas,__hebreos, expertos en la aritmancia, la magia de los números._

―_¿Eso no es lo que llaman "la Cábala"?_

―_Exactamente, Andreína, la Qabbalah judía sefardí. Y la tradición clásica, que proviene de la heredada directamente de Roma, con varitas y muchos hechizos en latín._

―_Mmmm_ ―recordó Andreína―, _mi primo Salvador me comentó que cuando él y su esposa se mudaron a Australia, tuvo que estudiar dos años de esa tradición para poder ser reconocidos como magos allá, y por eso se tuvieron que mandar a hacer sus varitas._

―_Sí, seguramente. Otras tradiciones son la celta, que también es naturalista; la sufita, muy versada en la alquimia y la transformación interna; y la tradición del Norte, más de criaturas mágicas, y algo excéntricos, la verdad sea dicha. _

―_¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que nosotros los venezolanos eramos raros con nuestra tradición marialioncera._

―_Eso significa, Andreína, que aunque tú invoques la magia de forma distinta a, por ejemplo, mis hijas o yo misma, eso no quita que seas bruja, y que cualquiera aquí te pueda reconocer como tal, lo único que ocurre es que ustedes la concebís y la aprendéis de otras formas._

―_Sí _―recordó las lecciones que recibía de su padre, Francisco Hernández, y de su guía marialioncero―,_ eso es verdad. Señora Sara ―_luego de unos segundos de reflexión, Andreína se atrevió a preguntar―, _usted comentó algo sobre "ser de Magia Antigua", ¿cómo es eso?_

―_Ah, mi niña _―Sara se permitió llamar así a Andreína, a quien había tomado un muy grande afecto―,_ el hecho de ser de __Magia Antigua__ no es solo una filosofía de vida que se remonta a antepasados del año mil y tantos _―la venezolana se sorprendió con ese comentario―_. Se dice que los veintiún firmantes del __Manifiesto, __uno por cada familia mágica, entre ellos los Amatriáin, Villamaior, Moltó, Asenjo, Pizarro, Lucena, Silvano…, __dejaron impreso un hechizo en la piedra en la que lo grabaron, que protege a sus mujeres de agresiones por los varones. El soporte original se ha perdido, lo que en teoría pondría fin al hechizo, y solo se conserva una copia de la estela en la Casa de las Tradiciones de Toledo, que me gustaría que visitaras antes de regresar a Venezuela. _

―_Con mucho gusto, señora Sara, quizás pueda escaparme el miércoles después de mediodía, que tendremos la tarde libre._

―_Sí, vamos en el tren mágico hasta Toletum ―con la cara de extrañeza de Andreína, Sara se sonrió―, así le decimos al Toledo mágico, la Tulaytulah de los moriscos, y te hago un recorrido por la Casa de las Tradiciones, donde se firmó el __Manifestum _―La venezolana se sentía abrumada por tanta información, pero había una sensación en su cuerpo, sentía como un "retorno a sus raíces", que la tenía pensando. Sara lo notó, pues le preguntó―. _¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres descansar? Ya estamos llegando al Parque del Retiro._

―_Estoy bien, señora Sara, gracias. Sólo es que me quedé pensando y tengo una sensación como de "regreso a mis raíces"; no sé, es algo loco, porque no recuerdo que mi familia tenga ascendencia española, al menos no reciente._

―_¿Y qué crees? ¿Que sea cosa de mestizaje colonial? Que recuerde, muy pocos magos Hispanii se involucraron en la conquista de las Américas; si viajó alguno lo haría cuando las primeras ciudades coloniales estaban establecidas. Y no sé si de las veintiún familias haya descendencia en las Américas, aunque no es descartable; al fin y al cabo se supone que con cada generación se multiplican los miembros._

Ambas, física y espiritualmente, hicieron silencio, dejando que los pensamientos tomaran forma en las mentes de Sara y de Andreína. Así estuvieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la Plaza de Cibeles, donde la Diosa Cibeles, en su carruaje tirado por leones, miraba eternamente al impresionante edificio del Banco de España, como si cuidara las finanzas del Reino. Al detenerse frente a la redoma, o glorieta, de La Cibeles, Sara rompió el silencio mental con Andreína:

―_Dicen que la Cibeles cuida el Banco de España, y está hechizada para que proteja el dinero que se custodia allí antes del Euro; aunque yo creo que ahora también custodia la remesa de euros que emite España, la verdad. No veo por qué no habría de hacerlo. _

―_¿Sí? _―se interesó Andreína―, _¿y cómo es eso?_

―_Simple, si la diosa descubre que entran ladrones al Banco, es capaz de enviar toda el agua de la fuente, y de toda esta zona de Madrid hacia el edificio, inundando las bóvedas_ ―Andreína se sorprendió, por lo que Sara, sonriendo, completó la idea que estaba exponiendo―. _Gracias a Bargota que no ha habido necesidad de que eso ocurra, al menos nunca he oído que hubiera ocurrido. Lo que ocurre siempre es que aquí celebran los triunfos los madridistas. Sospecho que este año va a ser igual, porque el Real Madrid está dominando la temporada a un ritmo apabullante… El año pasado fue impresionante, y eso que fue la Copa del Rey. _

―_Sí, así supe; a Frank, mi hermano, le encanta el fútbol, y cuando se junta con mi esposo son insoportables._

Ambas se rieron mentalmente, y retomaron el camino por el Paseo de Recoletos, para regresar, casi a las dos de la tarde, al hotel. Andreína aprovechó y pasó directo al restaurant, almorzó y luego subió a su habitación a ducharse y prepararse mentalmente para la agitada semana que la esperaba.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Agradezco profunda, eterna y públicamente a **Sorg-esp **por su inestimable y maravillosa ayuda en el "betareading" de este capítulo, especialmente en el ajuste idiomático al "español de España". Creo que aplaudirla de pie por veinte minutos por esta maravilla llamada _**Sorg-expansión del Potterverso **_es muy poco obsequio. Que los Grandes Magos bendigan tu vida con mucha magia!

(2) Esta situación se narra en el original **Un 12 de Octubre cualquiera, **disponible en s/3158838/1/Un-12-de-octubre-cualquiera

(3) Para diferenciar las conversaciones mentales de las verbales, las primeras estarán expresadas en _cursivas, _mientras que las segundas estarán expresadas según se acostumbra.

(4) Ubicaciones reales de la ciudad de Madrid (_"Googlead, benditos, googlead", __**Sorg-esp **__dixit)_

(5) Kraken (Elkin Ramírez): **Lenguaje de mi piel, **editado en el álbum _Kraken IV: Piel de Cobre, _de 1.993 © Kraken, disponible en watch?v=VnXBULuMQg4

_**Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Otro relato de los _magos venezuelensii, _y esta vez, interactuando con la crema y nata de la _Sorg-expansión del Potterverso! _Debo verme insistente, pero es un honor, un privilegio, un placer y un orgullo que al menos uno de mis OC se relacione con muchos de los personajes que por ¿cuanto? ¿seis años? han nacido de la maravillosa idea de Sorg-esp, secundada por Fiera, Neevy, Cris Snape, Muselina, Griffinstilkin, y que "novatos" como Victoire, Nea Poulain, Gaheller, Millie y este servidor, entre muchos otros, hemos seguido. De verdad espero hacerle justicia y un homenaje sincero... Disfrútenlo! Salud y saludos!


End file.
